


You met this human

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is thinking about his life and his hunter. 2nd person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You met this human

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I'm posting here! It's a Castiel-thinking-about-his-life or so, and yeah. It's also the first time I'm writing in this style so yeah.. I hope you enjoy it :)

After thousands of years that you have been watching earth and it's people, you would think that you've already seen everything. You think that nobody and nothing could honestly surprise you.

But you were so wrong.

Because one day, you get an order to save this one specific soul. And because you're a good little soldier who wants to make daddy proud, you do it without any questioning. (Eventhough he couldn't care less about this angel and his dirty trench coat.)

But then you met this human and something that you never expected happened.

You met this human.

You met him and you've begun to care.

You got tired.

You discovered feelings.

You discovered burgers.

You stood up to heaven.

And then you fell. You fell from heaven for this one human.

You wanted to make things right.

But then you failed, again.

 

You hurt people who you care about. And it drives you insane.

You seek for forgiveness. You play a game called 'Sorry'.

You're in awe about this human, this hunter. The one you saved and is now saving you.

You think that you don't deserve to be saved.

You think that you don't deserve this.

His help.

His trust.

His _love_...?

 

'Oh.' You think. You became human. And you realize that this person you saved from hell, was more than just some hunter who thinks that he could save the world. Because he could save it.

And he made you fall. He made you fall in more than one way.

And it's terrifying. It's terrifying, because there is this strange feeling in your stomach when you think about your dear hunter. And it terrifies you. Because you know exactly what it means.

And now it feels like dying when he sends you away, when, at the same time you understand why he does that. And you would have left for his safety instantly, if you weren't so selfish to act as if you needed him like the air, your new human you needs to breathe.

But you left.

To keep him safe.

To keep him alive.

And you slowly suffocated from the lack of your human.

 

And your heart skips a beat when you see him again.

And again.

 

And again.

And then, suddenly, you are the leader of those fallen angels. And you know that you should do anything to help them get back to heaven.

But when they made you choose, you chose your little human.

At least he used to be a little human. Well, until he turned into this creature.

But as strange as it might sounds, but to you, this creature is still your hunter. And you know from the last hundred times you saved him, that you can save him a hundred times more.

 


End file.
